The problem encountered in detection devices known from the state of the art for detecting a temperature, especially the temperature of a living being, is that the heat flux through the temperature sensor reaches a constant value after up to 20 minutes, so that the temperature sensor has, with a sufficient accuracy, the same temperature as the temperature of the object to be detected.
A device for detecting a body temperature of a living being is known from DE 10 2005 004933. The device is designed to detect a temperature difference of a first temperature sensor and a second temperature sensor and to take into account a heat loss current developing during a measuring operation by means of a compensating unit.